Mitochondrial dysfunction can play a role in a variety of disorders, including cancer, neurodegenerative and neuromuscular disease, obesity and diabetes. One major challenge in treating such diseases is not the development of effective drugs, but rather the distribution of the drugs to the mitochondria. The ability to deliver drugs to mitochondria in sufficient amounts while avoiding toxicity remains a challenge.